


Public Relations

by thisjabroni



Category: Hannibal (TV), Spun Out
Genre: Cross Over, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjabroni/pseuds/thisjabroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preller & Spun out cross over. (go watch the show it's amazing!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Relations

Jimmy was in the lunch room of DLPR, with a look of disdain watching Beckett drip egg salad everywhere.

“Wanna bite?” Beckett asked mouth full of food, and grinning. Jimmy shook his head, he had endured the worst morning. One of his clients a bratty up and coming actor, had managed to effectively piss off all of his twenty million twitter followers, leaving Jimmy to pick up the pieces and glue this prick’s career back together.

Jimmy heard her heels before he saw her, but she gave him a sweet grin when she entered the room.

“Rough morning Jim?” Stephanie frowned at the empty coffee pot she sure as well wasn’t making any. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge instead and sat herself beside Jim, giving Beckett a smile, who gave her an eggy grin back.

“I need a new job.” Jimmy had no idea why he got into PR, he didn’t even like people they tested his patience at the best of times, just give him weird documentaries about bees and furniture any time.

“Is this about Brian?”

“What about Brian?” Nelson asked as he walked into the lunch room. “Why does not one refill the pot in this place?” He muttered, looking for ground coffee.

“Jimmy loves him.” Stephanie fluttered her eyelashes making kissy faces at Jimmy who was slowly sliding down his seat horrified.

“What’s new there?” Nelson shrugged, huffing at the coffee filter that stupid thing never fit right.

“Just ask him out already.”

“Oh like how you asked Stephanie out straight away?” Jimmy deadpanned “That took two years for you to work up the courage.”

“Yeah, and she was dating his ex.” Nelson cackled whilst making the coffee, Beckett throwing some salad at him. “Hey! Don’t damage the threads.” He whined at his best friend.

“Jimmy, you should ask him out.”

“Ask who out?” Gordon asked, walking into the lunch room, grabbing his food from the fridge and sitting down beside Stephanie.

“Brian.”

“You’re asking Brian out? Wow you ladies move on fast.” Gordon commented in his usual slow toned voice.

“Not me, Jimmy, he loves Brian.” Stephanie emphasised again as Jimmy looked around the room checking Brian hadn’t suddenly walked in, he really needed them all to shut up.

“Are you sure it’s love Jimmy?” Gordon asked, taking out a sandwich and studying it closely. “One time I thought I was in love but I was just really hungry.” He offered one of his sandwiches to Jimmy who politely declined.

“Can we just drop this, he’s only in the other room and can probably hear us, I don’t love him.” Jimmy lied. “Maybe I have a crush but that’s it.” Jimmy argued with himself making everyone else roll their eyes.

“Brian likes you too.” Abby said as a way of hello walking into the lunch room, she spotted who she was looking for and beamed a grin at her.

“What are you doing here?” Beckett asked, Abby ignored him though placing a kiss on Stephanie first. “Getting my pay check from Dave.”

“Abby today has been the best, I’ve got four new clients.” Stephanie squealed, doing a dance in her chair, Abby just laughing at her.

“That’s amazing, I’m so proud of you.” She pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

“Do you even work here?” Beckett interrupted, he seriously had no idea how Abby always landed on her feet, she was like a cat or a ninja…a ninja cat he narrowed his eyes at her. She kissed Stephanie again before sitting down.

“Yes I work here, it’s very important.”

“What do you do?” Abby turned her back around to ignore Beckett further, he was one of her best friends but she also loved winding him up.

“Did he say anything about me?” Jimmy sat up in his chair, he felt so stupid for getting excited over what Brian may or may not have said about him.

“Just that he liked you.”

“Liked me or like me like me?”

“What are you five?” Nelson mocked, placing down a tray full of coffees for everyone who give a round of mumbled thanks. “When I saw Graham I walked straight up to him and asked him out, I didn’t waste three years hiding a crush from him.” Jimmy rolled his eyes, Nelson and Graham were going through a rough patch lately so that wasn’t exactly reassuring.

“He really likes you.” Abby confirmed, she had her head rested on Stephanie’s shoulder who nodded her head in agreement.

“Who likes who? I swear I can’t keep up with the ongoing relationships in this office.” Dave Lyons the head of DLPR walked into the lunch room, holding a giant mug of coffee.

“Jimmy and Brian, Dad.” Stephanie reminded him. Dave just nodded refraining from rolling his eyes, he spent more time helping his employees on their relationships than any actual clients.

“Oh are they finally dating now? Nelson you owe me five bucks.” Bryce walked to the fridge grabbing his lunch, Nelson shaking his head at him.

“Still in the crush phase.” Nelson sing-songed.

“Jimmy, I’ve got money resting on this.” Bryce opened his bum bag pulling out his own spoon for his soup, zipping the bag back up. Jimmy just gave him a look of disbelief.

“If you’re not telling him today, then I’ve got stuff to do.” Abby kissed Stephanie goodbye and grabbed her pay check from Dave, who was not entirely sure why he was paying her a salary, but she was his future daughter-in-law. Abby gave a goodbye wave to the others. “See you guys at Manion’s.”

A lull fell over the lunch room as everyone carried on eating, Gordon telling Bryce about his new pet hamster called Gordy.

“You named a hamster after yourself?”

“No, my name is Gordon silly, you really need to pay attention Bryce.” Gordon shook his head slightly, smiling to himself.

Jimmy was cradling a cup of coffee and sulking, Brian hadn’t entered the lunch room and their hour was nearly over.

“Jimmy stop moping, just go and ask him out tonight at Manion’s.” Stephanie was getting excited, she thought the two of them were cute together and Jimmy had helped her out when she was clueless about Abby.

“So you just want me to march into the office right up to his desk and say Brian you’re hotter than hell I’ve had a crush on you forever, I’m pretty sure I love you and want to sit on your face, Manion’s tonight?”

“Sure.” Brian shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal as Jimmy suddenly found it hard to breathe. He could feel himself blushing, feel his whole face burning as everyone else was trying to stop from laughing and just held their mouths opened shocked.

“I um…wait…no….wow this room did it get smaller?” Jimmy stood up and felt dizzy and Brian marched over to stop him from falling over.

“Jimmy, stop freaking out.” Brian reassured him, he wouldn’t admit he had been stood outside the lunch room for the best part of an hour waiting for Jimmy to say something, he knew he had a crush on him Jimmy had drunkenly told him this a few times.

“I can’t believe you heard that.” Jimmy panicked as everyone was watching like it was their favourite TV show.

“Calm down ok, look at me.” Brian rubbed Jimmy’s arms in a soothing manner until Jimmy would finally look him in the eye. “I do like like you Jim, and I think I love you to…wait don’t freak out we should probably discuss this in private.” Brian pulled a face at the others who didn’t even deny they were looking, Nelson was already texting everyone he knew about this, as Stephanie was recording them on her phone.  
“Abby needs to see this.” She reasoned holding the phone closer to them. Brian turned back to face Jimmy, his breathing more calm now.

“So Manion’s tonight?” Jimmy nodded he still looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Brian pulled him closer and kissed a startled Jimmy who was too surprised to even react, he couldn’t count the number of times he had dreamt about this but it definitely did not include the rest of his co-workers watching. When Jimmy began returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around Brian he heard the rest of his friends hollering and whooping.

“Oh gross, this is the lunch room not the make out room.” Beckett whined.

“Jealous, single one?” Stephanie teased as Beckett frowned.

“Okay back to…woah.” Dave stopped when he entered the lunch room again. “How long have they been kissing?”

“Too long.” Nelson cringed, “Okay guys save it for tonight.” Both Brian and Jimmy gave embarrassed looks to everyone apologising and leaving the lunch room to get back to work.


End file.
